


Sheep In Wolf's Clothing -Part One-

by DeadChristmas69



Category: Twokinds (Webcomic)
Genre: BBW, Breasts, F/M, French, Huge - Freeform, Interspecies, Keidran, Kissing, M/F, Shota, Sloppy, TwoKinds, Underage - Freeform, WIP, Young, ass, big - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, kiss, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadChristmas69/pseuds/DeadChristmas69
Summary: With his home threatened by an imminent attack from the wolves, the child known as "Trace Legacy" sets out to protect his town...I'd love to hear what you have to say about this story, or if you'd like to make my acquaintance. Discord: Nineball#6269 , or my Telegram at: https://t.me/DeadChristmas69 Still active as of 2/02/21.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sheep In Wolf's Clothing -Part One-

This is a fanfiction of TwoKinds. It's an AU fic, but follows the setting fairly-loosely. Twokinds is owned by Tom Fischbach, and this story is not used for any degree of monetary gain. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trace Legacy stumbled out of his home, drawn out by the commotion in the town square. Among the crowd's center was the captain of the town's guards. He gripped in his hands, a letter. The crowd fell silent, and the captain announced the message. 

"Pardon me, everybody, the handwriting's a bit rough." The captain said.

"To those of Northwind, your neighbors in Arna's Peak have been routed from their homes, and presently, we wolves occupy it. Your kind's greed isn't up to its bravery, or skill in combat. That town fell by nightfall, and soon, so will y-yours!" The captain read aloud. The crowd instantly exploded into an uproar of arguing and panic. Arna's Peak was more than twice the size of Northwind. Trace knew that if they'd subdued that town with such speed, then there'd be no hope for Northwind's people to hold their ground. 

Having practiced magic since the age of six, ten year-old Trace Legacy feared that he was the town's only hope. Having recalled his remarkable skills, he steeled himself and made his way through the crowd, and to the captain within.

"Excuse me, captain, I think I can do something about those wolves!" Trace shouted. The captain looked down to him and smiled. Trace had shown the captain his practiced magic on many an occasion before, and it seemed that he had the same scheme in mind.

"Ah! Nice of you to arrive, Trace! You've come to stop the wolf attack, haven't you?" The captain greeted the boy, loudly.

"Yes, sir! I'll be leaving shortly once I've packed my things. I'll go on, and show those wolves what for! I'm not afraid!" Trace shouted. The boy knew that wolves weren't particularly skilled, or even capable users of magic except in rare cases. He'd have a distinct advantage over them in, and out of a fight.

"You're the bravest, most dependable child I've ever met! I knew I could count on you, boy! There's a wolf stronghold northeast of Arna's Peak. It used to be an outpost for the border patrol, but we know that's not the case, anymore! I've heard from one of the refugee border-guards that there's a royal knight among that place, and if you can manage to defeat it, you'll likely be able to stop the attack altogether! The wolves at Arna's will surely be drawn to the outpost once they catch wind of what you're up to over there! We've got a great number of extra hands coming to help protect us, but I think it'd be a better idea to send them to retake Arna once you've got their attention!" The captain explained.

"Got it! I'll be on my way, sir!" Trace yelled back. 

It took Trace only ten minutes to gather up everything he needed for the mission. Mana shards, food, and water. He knew the area around Northwind well, and didn't expect to be faced with any rough terrain. Other equipment would just slow him down. Time was of the essence, for his, and the sake of his home's safety.

Having covered about two miles of plains and forest, the little boy reached a grassy knoll. It was just atop a short hill, but gave him a clear view of his objective fortress. Though his view was clear, the situation was not at all. There wasn't anyone around at all. Trace began to worry, and assumed the worst. "They must have joined the wolves moving to take Northwind. I've got to hurry!" Trace thought.

Likely his safest entry point would be through the cellar door. In case he'd been deceived by the seeming emptiness of the place, Trace imagined that it'd be unlikely for him to meet and plow a group of wolves down there. He quietly dashed to the cellar's door, and reached for its handles. With silent care, and patience, his path inside was clear. Though certainly dark, it appeared that the room below was lit to a degree at least. Expecting the worst and hoping for the best, Trace stepped down the cellar's stairs, and entered the fortress.

With the last step crossed, Trace took in his surroundings. Mossy stones completely covered the ground, and walls. Several wooden support beams stood in even order throughout the room. Candles placed along the walls provided light from their cradles. There weren't many, but they gave enough illumination to make out what one would step on. In the furthest end of the dungeon, was a length of bars that formed a prison cell. Sleeping inside of it was a lady dressed in humble rags. Upon closer examination, beyond her massive breasts, he discovered that she wasn't a normal lady at all, she was a maiden fox!

With no immediate danger, or wolves in sight, Trace approached the jail with equal parts of stealth and excitement. Foxes weren't on bad terms with Humans, but they weren't a common sight in the region, either. Whoever this was, he had a strong suspicion that she was far from home. He knelt down to the girl's sleeping form, and poked her fluffy ears with one of his digits. The maiden's eyes shot open as the finger made its second prod at her ears. With a flinch, and yelp, she had awoken to the boy's company. Her once frightened eyes glimmered with interest and enthusiasm as she looked upon her newest acquaintance. 

"Ah! Little boy, please, you're exactly the hero I've been waiting for! I beg you, release me from this cell, and I'll offer you whatever help that I can provide. It's a promise!" The fox whispered with intensity.

Following a nod and reassuring smile, Trace looked over to the door only a foot away from his left. The metal door was sealed with a bar, and locking mechanism. He regarded their luck with the door, and set to unlocking it. Having lifted the bar out of place, and reversing the lock's procedure, the door was an obstacle no more. 

The fox had approached Trace before he could even declare victory. She took a knee down to his height, and sniffed all over his body with intrigue. He was caught off guard, but that didn't alarm him. What did alarm him, was how swiftly she had restrained him, and where one of her hands went. 

"Ah, just as I suspected! You were more than happy to rescue me, you're a rather smutty child. for both of us, it's well that you are. *Mmm*...You're rather pent up, aren't you? Why, if I gave you even the slightest squeeze you'd absolutely burst I bet." The fox said. 

Trace's breath was stolen by her touch, and failed to contain a moan that slipped past his self-control. 

"Miss, what are you doing to me? I feel so...hot. Is this magic?" Trace pleaded for an answer.

"Not at all, little boy. It's just a taste of what's to come later in life for you." She said.

She released his special spot, and gently wrapped her arms around the boy, bringing them both closer into a hug. He melted like hot butter from the pleasure of both her furry embrace and hands. The fox maiden laughed at his reaction, and began grinding almost all of her well-endowed frame into her new friend's sensitive body. Her incredible, bare breasts were squished against both Trace's shoulders and chest. With dazed, half-open eyes and a smile, he returned her gaze as he basked in the warmth and comfort of her voluptuous, furry figure.

Looking down at him, she briefly flaunted her tongue at Trace, and cocked her head a bit. "What's your name?" The fox asked.

"T-...Tr-a-ace..." 

"Trace...What a cute name you've got, almost as cute as you are...Would you like to kiss me, Trace?" She asked.

"Y-yes ma'am." Trace said. Only a hair's length away from her muzzle, trace was entranced by her warm breath. He simply couldn't resist her gift!

They both closed their eyes in turn. Slowly, she cooed with lust, and pressed her muzzle's pink lips against Trace's own. The boy's mind went blank. The lady's warmth felt like it was flowing into his body, and their combined passion sent an unfamiliar sensation to Trace's penis. 

Their kiss was heavenly bliss to the child. Unfortunately, it ended all too soon as the fox began to move her mouth away from Trace's. Though their kiss had come to a close, the pair's embrace was firmly maintained. Obedient to the all-consuming pleasure and attraction that she had enraptured him with, the boy slowly rested the side of his head against her pillow-like right breast. The couple's eyes had met once more with a strengthened and mutual desire.

"M-...my love...What's your name?" Trace asked. 

The maiden giggled, quite amused at the attempt of ill-fitting maturity that accompanied his question. 

"My name is Clovis, dear. You'd do well to remember it. I'm sure you'll be hearing it for the rest of your life."

-End part one-


End file.
